


Anything to oblige

by embersandturquoise



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Asriel being in control, Asriel is trying hard to control his feelings, Control, F/M, He did sent for her, His Dark Materials Inspired, Obedience, Oral Sex, Oxford, Pleasures - Freeform, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, power, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: A woman is sent to work for Lord Asriel Belaqua.And serve to his pleasures.This is basically Asriel-smut of the finest ;) Enjoy.
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Female Character, Lord Asriel/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Anything to oblige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creekei/gifts).



> As always, thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and comments, I very much appreciate knowing your thoughts on this. :*

He was silent, kept to his own thoughts, his face grim while he was reading a paper. In between some growls escaped his throat; he muttered, but she didn´t understand a word. Like always, he kept his mysteries to himself. How much ever she would have wanted to know more of his soul, of his mind, what he was so deeply concerned with – he would never tell her. He was of the brooding kind, cold and dark to the outside, never engaging too much in emotions or relation to anyone.

Lord Asriel Belaqua had come into her life one moonstruck night. At the University of Oxford, after some party of the elevated class of intellectuals, which in some kind of understanding she also belonged to. He had spotted her first, eying her under his dark furrowed eyebrows, his looks giving her chills all over. There was no doubt in what he wanted from her; he was undressing her with his glance, engaging in talks, but from time to time licking his lips and throwing her another look that got deeply under her skin. He never curled his lips, actually nothing in his facial expression spoke of warmth or joy, just always want and power.

And she fell for him.

Nothing could have prepared her for what followed though.

She had been sent to his office shortly after; Asriel in person telling her how he had instructed the dean for her to be his personal assistant. There was no question, no process of elaboration, no one asked her at all. Not that she had wanted to refuse, but this had never been an offer. He had called for her and she came.

She watched him, how he flipped through his papers, standing in a corner, his woollen pull wrapping his body tightly and warm. She knew what was underneath, she had felt all of his skin, each and every inch, she knew how he liked to be touched, she knew about his personal preferences. If it came to sex, she knew him in and out. If only he would let her into his heart... share his thoughts with her... let her be a part of his life... He wore a mask to the world outside, his whole presence was a facade if it concerned emotions, and she just knew. If he only ever truly searched his heart and let the answers be heard, she knew he felt for her, too. But he wouldn´t ever show it. This was Lord Asriel Belaqua and he was in control.

“Come here.”

His tone admitted no objection, never. She was to do what he wanted. And she could see in the glimpse of his eyes what it was he wanted.

She walked over, slowly rolling her hips and she felt his eyes feed on the curves of her body. He was agitated, tense, a constant pugnacious aura surrounding him. She didn´t know before, but in fact it was exactly that what drew her to him. She knew he wasn´t one to accept “No”, but if the situation had not included pleasures of any kind for her, she had long vanished. There were ways. She knew the witches. She knew especially one of them and she knew about her relationship with Asriel. It would have needed just one silently whispered word, the branches of sage always in her purse, ready for an escape if needed. But she was here because she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

“Kneel.”

She did. He closed his eyes as she brushed her fingers over his fly. Tense and tight. He looked down on her, working his pants open with nimble fingers and without any word he grabbed around her neck and pulled her close, his length pushing into her mouth already and he growled. She was gifted, he had told her at least that. He had his moments, when there escaped filthy words and curses from his throat, but mostly he groaned and coughed and she felt her groin react to the feeling of him hot and pulsating between her lips, and she sucked harder.

“Ah yes, good...”

He pulled away from her and turned her around. He didn´t engage much in foreplay, not that she would have needed any, she was wet from his attitude and sounds only; he just pulled her trousers down and then he was behind her. She knew what he expected. She bowed slightly and he entered her completely with just one thrust. She gasped at the sensation of being stretched, he always felt magnificent, filling her so utterly, pulsating against her tight walls. She could feel all of him, every singly vein, every curve, and she panted. She was standing against a wall, trying to get some hold anywhere, but it was almost impossible. His breath in her neck, his strong hands on her front, working her clit furiously, his voices... she was mounting an unbearable high, when he began to move, slowly but determinate, harder; flesh slapping against flesh and he was close, she felt in the way he pushed into her, the way his breath got ragged, the way he was so furious and eager to get to his pleasure, to get his high, to finally come.

When he did, he spurt hot streaks into her and she nearly cried from her orgasm. He pulled out and clothed up again, vanished for a short to give her time to calm and dress and then he was back over his books and calculations, not gifting her one single look.

She shook her head slightly, wondering if this was what she really wanted. But then she turned and her eyes lingered on his neck and she felt the need to be close to him, to touch him, to be whatever he wanted her to be. Maybe it was her fate. And maybe he would change into a softer man.

But fate as we know it, very often remains unknown.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
